


#mophie

by amazverdagon



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazverdagon/pseuds/amazverdagon
Summary: Maisie and Sophie wake up to a hilarious error.





	

Sophie stayed over last night, because of _course_ she did. Their handlers are pretty much used to it at this point, and Maisie only has to say “going to Sophie’s” for hers to nod and roll his eyes. Sometimes they fool around after awards shows, but this time they don’t get back to Maisie’s until after 4 AM and they’re so tired that they just fall into bed. Maisie sleeps like a rock.

At least, until she feels someone poking her shoulder from behind.

“Fuck _off_ ,” she mutters, reaching back to swat whoever it is away.

“Well now, _that’s_ a pretty rude way to talk to your beloved wife.”

“What?” That’s bizarre enough that it makes Maisie open her eyes and roll over. Sophie’s sitting up, grinning and holding her phone. “What’re you on about?” Maisie mumbles, rubbing her eyes. For half a second she’s terrified that they might have been drunk enough to do something _...drastic_ last night. She loves Sophie, loves her a lot, but they haven’t been a _thing_ for that long and she’s only 19, that’s _way_ too young to be tied down to anybody even if they are one of your best friends, and the press would go bonkers if that were to get out...

Sophie giggles, maybe seeing the way her eyes go wide. “Just look.” She passes her phone to Maisie.

Maisie, still blinking, takes it and squints at the screen until the words make sense. It’s a tweet that’s tagged them both and says “hope you guys had a lovely wedding xx” and, when she clicks on the pictures, she immediately sees what’s happened. “Maisie _Turner_ ?” she asks, giggling just slightly hysterically as she feels her anxious thoughts quiet. “That’s _not_ my name!”

“Obviously,” giggles Sophie. “I think it’s from EW or something. Just a typo, but people are losing their minds over it.”

“Of course they are,” says Maisie. They sometimes post teases online just to see what’ll happen - the photo from the other day, flirty tweets - and they’re not shy about cuddling and holding hands during interviews. In a way, they’re even less subtle than Lena and Pedro - but Lena and Pedro are adults, they’ve got careers already, and, well, they’re not two girls. Maisie has learned very quickly that people get weird and sometimes pretty gross if you’re famous and hang around other girls. “What d’you wanna do about it?” She grins mischievously. “Were you thinkin’ we could have a bit of fun with it?”

“You know me so well,” teases Sophie, reaching over to squeeze Maisie’s hand.

When the tweets are sent, Sophie glances over at her and raises an eyebrow. “ _Petal_?”

“Well, I’ve got to make it ridiculous, haven’t I?” Maisie sticks out her tongue.

“Of course, _blossom,_ ” says Sophie, bumping her shoulder against Maisie’s.

Maisie makes a face shoves her in return. “Gross! You ever call me that again and I’m throwing you out!”

“What, into the street? Like this?” Sophie’s sprawled out on her back, having let herself tip over after Maisie’s playful shove, and she smirks up at her. She’s wearing...well. Not very much. She’s got a few shirts stashed here, since the one and only time Maisie tried to lend Sophie a shirt to sleep in it got stuck on her shoulders. (Maisie still has pictures of that on her phone, in a secret folder because, well, Sophie hadn’t had a bra on. But she didn’t take the pictures because Sophie’s tits were out - Sophie just looked _hilarious_ with the shirt stuck on her head.)

Maisie snorts and replies, “Not with your tits out, no. You’d never live it down. I’d make you put clothes on first.”

Sophie chuckles. “I want a divorce. You’re a terrible wife.”

Sighing, Maisie leans over her to kiss her. “What if I made up for it in other ways?” she says, raising her eyebrow.

Sophie kisses her back and then giggles, “Depends on what you were thinking.”

“I could make breakfast, or…” Maisie starts kissing her neck playfully. “Something else.”

Humming, Sophie says, “I think I’d like to hear more about that.”

\---

About an hour later, while they’re eating breakfast (just cereal and eggs, because after all, Maisie’s not a _great_ cook but she does her best), Maisie’s casually scrolling through her phone. When she spots one particular reply to her earlier tweet, she almost drops her phone from laughing. “Oh my god,” she says, “look! Someone’s made a wedding picture for us.”

Sophie’s drinking and almost spits it out. “I think the lighting on our faces really makes it,” she giggles. “It looks like you’re a vampire and I’ve been tanning for ages.”

“Right?” Maisie glances down at it again. “I’d never wear a wedding dress with a belt, though.”

“The one they’ve got for me is alright,” shrugs Sophie. “If we actually did get married, would you even wear a dress?”

“I dunno.” Maisie shrugs in return, taking a bite of eggs before answering. “I hadn’t thought about it, I guess. I always kind of assumed I’d marry a guy. You know how it is.”

Sophie nods. “Might, still. But you’re more fun than any of my boyfriends so far.” She grins. “They’d never let me paint their toenails.”

“Their loss,” replies Maisie with a laugh. “I think I’d hyphenate my name though. Williams-Turner. That sounds better.”

“Sounds pretentious, is what.” Sophie’s barely gotten her sentence out when Maisie wads up her napkin and throws it at her. Sophie shrieks and ducks under the table, crying, “I want a divorce!”

Maisie grins. “What’ll we tell the children?”

“What children? I certainly don’t have any children!” Sophie pokes her head from under the table, eyes bright.

Maisie gasps overdramatically, putting her hand in front of her mouth. “Don’t talk like that in front of them!”

“Wait, how many children do we _have_?”

“Twenty,” blurts out Maisie before bursting into laughter again.

“Well, they’re all news to me!”

Maisie stands up and starts to chase Sophie around, even though she knows she’ll never catch Sophie if she doesn’t want to be caught. Finally, Sophie stops in front of her couch and Maisie, not expecting her to stop, bumps into her and knocks them both onto the couch. They’re giggling hysterically and eventually they detangle themselves and sit up, wiping the tears of laughter away. “Honestly,” Maisie gasps finally, “if they knew what we really got up to they wouldn’t care about us being a couple anymore, they’d just think we were crazy.”

Sophie leans over to kiss her forehead, grinning. “Be worth it though.”

Maisie nods. “I can’t imagine anything better. Petal.”

She’s barely flashed a grin at Sophie when she feels the pillow whack her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this series of tweets](https://twitter.com/Maisie_Williams/status/819262965761372164); [here](https://twitter.com/westhoeros/status/819265877304545281) is the lovely wedding picture mentioned.


End file.
